Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel compounds which inhibit the enzyme cytochrome P450RAI. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compounds many of which are derivatives of phenylacetic or heteroarylacetic acid, and which inhibit the enzyme cytochrome P450RAI. Several compounds of the invention that have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme cytochrome P450RAI include a cyclopropyl aryl, cyclopropyl-heteroaryl, cyclopropylaminoaryl, or (1-imidazolyl) methylaryl structure.